Flawed
by krimrose
Summary: He remembered the first time they slept together. —IsaacLydia.


**title:** Flawed  
**summary:** He remembered the first time they slept together. —IsaacLydia. **  
disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.  
**rating:** T

* * *

He remembered the first time they slept together.

It was after a lacrosse game and Isaac was supposed to head straight home. (After what happened with Boyd and Erica, Derek abandoned his hardened exterior and adopted a motherly frown and lots of mopping. It was incredibly terrifying and Isaac just wished the alpha went out on the town every once in a while so he could catch a break.) Of course, no man is stupid enough to say 'no' to Lydia Martin when she invites him over for _celebratory sex _after a big win.

Seriously. He deserved it after taking hits for Stiles who somehow always manages to make himself a target.

Unfortunately, as Isaac was helping Lydia slip out of her dress, headlights shined on the Martin's driveway and her parents pulled in. Mrs. Martin exited the car in a huff, slamming the door so that it echoed in the street. Mr. Martin followed, shouting at his spouse. "You can't just keep letting her skip therapy for lacrosse games! _She's unstable_ and she _needs_ professional help." Isaac heard the words ring clearly in his head.

"God, this is so embarrassing," he heard Lydia mumble as she discarded her dress completely and untangled herself from his arms. She headed over with quick steps to her closet and pulled on an oversized _Harvard_ sweatshirt—which frankly, he wanted to rip off her even more than her dress—and shorts. Lydia then collected his shirt which he had previously strewn on the ground and walked over to her window.

"You should go," she said sullenly, and kind of apologetically. "You _really_ don't need to meet my parents right now." Her eyes were averted from him and he realized that she never really wanted to talk about the whole Peter-used-me-to-resurrect-himself thing.

With the window open, Isaac grabbed the shirt from her and slipped out. From below, he heard her latch click.

Two minutes later, after putting on his shirt and sending Derek a text to not wait up, Isaac made his way to the front door.

After a few knocks, the cherry oak frame opened to reveal Mrs. Martin, somewhat alarmed.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin, do you mind having me for dinner?"

Sure, he felt slightly dirty for turning up the charm on his girlfriend's mother, but Lydia didn't seem to mind when they sat holding hands through a very awkward dinner. Neither did she mind when Isaac pretended to have left his house key in the locker room and wouldn't be able to open the door to his living arrangement without waking his poor uncle who was hard of hearing. (Sorry, Derek.)

"Could I stay the night?" Isaac asked politely in the middle of desert.

It was almost fun for the both of them to watch Mr. and Mrs. Martin exchange horrified glances across the table, before Lydia reminded them that there were plenty of guest bedrooms available.

"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Martin supplied nervously while Mr. Martin could express nothing but utter and total relief.

In the dead of night, when he was sure her parents were asleep—Mr. Martin literally forced himself to watch trashy T.V. shows where the baby daddy didn't accept that the baby was his and demanded a scandalous DNA testing reveal, till one in the morning, before finally surrendering to bed—Isaac slipped soundlessly into Lydia's room.

Settling in beside her, he picked up the note left on her bedside table.

'_Be the first thing I see when I wake up_.'

And that was the first time they slept together.

* * *

The second they slept together, it was at his place. Well, Derek's. Whatever.

Isaac had planned it out perfectly.

First, he asked Scott to take Derek to a bar and get the guy laid for goodness sakes. Then, he had to beg Stiles to distract Peter away by inviting the old man down to the police station where Stiles claimed to his father that Peter had stolen… porn. From Stiles. From his room. (Stiles promised that it made sense and since he was using the police to distract Peter, he should have the creative liberty to craft the backstory.)

Then, Isaac ordered _really high class pizza_. This he was most excited about because lately, Derek had been feeding him canned beans and undercooked meat. Furthermore, he ensured to Lydia that the pizza was made by Italians. Seriously, you could not get more legit than that.

And of course, he rented _Nacho Libre_, the ultimate rom-com, that they could watch on his laptop, because Derek only has a really nice couch at the new place, but no plasma screen yet.

It was perfect and pretty much would have led up to something epic.

If only it went according to plan. (But who was he trying to kid here?)

Instead, Scott had to carry Derek back because the guy was completely intoxicated and being ravaged mercilessly by the women at the bar, and Stiles dragged Peter back because the old man started hitting on his dad and it was incredibly uncomfortable for everyone in the station.

Lydia ended up calling Allison over and ordering another five pizzas.

Then, they all squished together on the couch over Isaac's laptop and tried to chew quietly and laugh with their hand over their mouths through the movie.

Eventually the night settled in and no one really cared to get up from the couch or move from the surrounding area. (Except a few times in the night when Peter stepped on people, having to excuse himself because he was old and his bladder wasn't what it used to be.)

That was the second time Isaac slept with Lydia. And five other people.

* * *

The third time they slept together, they knew going in that it would be just old, traditional sleeping.

It was mid-noon and Lydia's parents had left for marriage counseling, but they made it clear that they would be back soon. It was nice to see that they could agree on some things after all.

Isaac and Lydia had finished watching an entire _brain-numbing_ season of One Tree Hill—where Lydia cleverly tried to hide her zeal whenever Chad Michael Murray was on screen—and they eventually drifted off on the couch.

Isaac remembered he had only closed his eyes for about half an hour before it started.

_The screaming_. The high-pitched shriek almost shattered his ear drums as he jerked from his sleep.

At first, Isaac had assumed it was an attack and that the alphas were here. But when he opened his eyes and examined the room, it was just Lydia. Fighting away a monster made of air. Screaming at the top of her lungs like someone was trying to kill her.

Isaac tried to wake her, to save her from the nightmare, but when she finally opened her brilliant green eyes, he knew it was more than just a bad dream.

Or a slew of bad dreams that kept her up at night. Or even Peter, for that matter, who she had grown accustomed to seeing because the old man literally wouldn't go away.

It was something that was supposed to have left once Peter had been resurrected. Instead, it plagued her sleep and picked at her sanity and somewhere, deep, deep down, Lydia knew she was broken. That wherever the horror originated from, it had been latent within her long before Peter arrived.

He pulled her close as she tried to fight him.

"Isaac, _leave_. Leave right now!"

Because it was all he could do for her.

"Isaac, please just leave for right now," she cried, banging her fists against his chest.

But all he could hear was, _I never want to be alone_.

* * *

_fin_.


End file.
